The Lizzie McGuire Movie:2
by HilaryFanAlways
Summary: Lizzie is home from Rome. Will her life still be the same as it was before? Basically this is a continuation of the movie. Miranda is back too!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 The Truth Comes Out  
  
Lizzie was exhausted from the long trip home from  
  
rome, so she decided to call Miranda in a while.  
  
Lizzie missed her best friend, Miranda Sanchez,  
  
very much. Miranda didn't get to go to the class  
  
trip to Rome, because she was in Mexico dealing  
  
with family problems. Lizzie had so much to fill her  
  
in on. About Rome, Paolo, Gordo, and of course her  
  
long lost twin Isabella. Once Lizzie had awoken she  
  
decided she should call Miranda, so she picked up  
  
the phone and dialed her number.  
  
Mrs. Sanchez: Hola?  
  
Lizzie: Hey Mrs. Sanchez! It's Lizzie. Is Miranda home?  
  
Mrs. Sanchez: Of course she is Lizzie. Uno momento.  
  
Lizzie could hear Mrs. Sanchez calling Miranda and  
  
when she found out it was Lizzie she started  
  
screaming.  
  
Miranda: Oh my gosh Lizzie?!?!  
  
Lizzie: Hey Miranda! It is so good to hear your voice again.  
  
Miranda: ditto. So what's up?  
  
Lizzie: Well, I just thought I would fill you in on everything that happened in Rome.  
  
Miranda: Well, what are you waiting for? Spill!  
  
Lizzie: Ok, Well I met this popstar, Paolo. I thought I was falling in love with this guy, only to find out he was using me to ruin his ex- singing partner Isabella's Reputation.  
  
Miranda: Why did he use you though?  
  
Lizzie: Well, It turns out me and Isabella look a lot alike. Imagine me with brown hair and an accent, and there ya go!  
  
Miranda: You even found your twin in Rome. The funnest trip of all and I missed it.  
  
Lizzie: Don't worry. I thought of you the whole time.  
  
Miranda: Thanks Lizzie I can always count on you. So what else happend?  
  
Lizzie: So Paolo wanted to ruin Isabella's carrer, only to ruin his own. I was up on a stage singing with millions of people watching me can you believe it?  
  
Miranda: I never thought you would have it in you, Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Lizze: Me neither.  
  
Miranda: So anything else I should know about?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah,uhm, Miranda I think I like gordo.  
  
Miranda: I like Gordo too. We've been best friends for like ever, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: No not in that way. I like Gordo like I liked Ronnie. Like a boyfriend....  
  
I know this chapter sucks, because it's so short and just like a summary of the movie, but it will get better I promise! so please keep reading and review! Ciao! *celena* 


	2. To Tell Or Not To Tell

Chapter 2 To Tell Or Not To Tell  
  
*Lizzie and Miranda are still having their phone  
  
conversation*  
  
Miranda: Did you just say you liked gordo more  
  
then a friend?  
  
Lizzie: Yes.  
  
Miranda: Since when?  
  
Lizzie: Well, Things changed in Rome. I just realized that Gordo cares for me very much. I should of just listened to Kate before.  
  
Miranda: Once again I'm lost. What did Kate tell you?  
  
Lizzie: Well, she told me that everyone in school knows Gordo has had a crush on me for like ever.  
  
Miranda: So, what are you going to do about all this? Are you going to tell Gordo that you LIKE him?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know. I don't want our friendship to change at all,but I really like him Miranda.  
  
Miranda: I know you do Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, I'm so sorry but I have to go dinner. Can you come over tomorrow? We'll do something fun.  
  
Miranda: I am so there. I'll be over around three o'clock. I'll see you AND Gordo soon. Bye Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: Later Miranda.  
  
During Dinner Lizzie wasn't even paying attention  
  
to her annoying little brother when he was  
  
mouthing off. She was to caught up in her own  
  
thoughts. She was debating on whether she should  
  
call Gordo and tell him how she feels or not. She  
  
didn't even notice when her mom asked her how  
  
Miranda was.  
  
"Lizzie, hunny, are you ok? Asked her mom worried.  
  
"huh,oh,um yeah mom fine why?" asked Lizzie still thinking about Gordo.  
  
"Well you just seem a little out of it tonight." her mom said as she felt her forhead.  
  
"Are you feeling alright sweetheart?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Yeah mom. I'm just a little tired. I think I'm going to lay down for awhile."  
  
"Ok,hunny. I'll be up in a while to check on you, ok?" Her mom said.  
  
"Ok. Thanks mom." Lizzie said.  
  
Lizzie was lying on her bed with the phone in her  
  
hand. She was just about to call Gordo when the  
  
phone rang.  
  
Lizzie: Hello?  
  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie. I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry about kissing you. I know you don't like me in that kind of way.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo it's really ok! Um, Gordo can I tell you something?  
  
Gordo: sure. what is it?  
  
Lizzie: Well, I wanted to ask you if you can come over tomorrow, miranda is. It would be great if you could come.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, sure I can't wait.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, and Gordo one more thing. I do like you. I like you the way you like me....  
  
I hope you like this chapter. I will try to have chapter three up very soon and thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are awesome! Well keep reading and review! ciao *celena* 


	3. Just A dream

Chapter 3 Just A Dream  
  
"Oh my gosh did I just tell Gordo that I liked him?" Lizzie thought.  
  
Then all of a sudden lizzie felt some one shaking her and calling her name. When she opened her eyes she saw her mom standing there.  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you I just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright." Her mom said nicely.  
  
Lizzie was so relieved that she had fallen asleep and it was all just a dream.  
  
"Yeah mom I feel great!" Lizzie said happily.  
  
"alright hunny you get some more rest and I'll see you tomorrow"Said her mom as she kissed her cheek.  
  
"night mom!" Lizzie said as she watched her mom walk out of her room.  
  
Lizzie was confused. Inside she really wanted to tell Gordo that she liked him, so why was she so nervous. They had always said they'd tell each other everything. What was going on? She looked over at her clock which read 9:30. Gordo should still be awake I guess I'll call him. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.  
  
Gordo: Hello?  
  
Lizzie: Hey gordo!  
  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie what's up?  
  
Lizzie: Well,uhm, I was just wondering if you could come over tomorrow. Miranda will be here too.  
  
Gordo: Yeah What time?  
  
Lizzie: Well Miranda will be here around three,but you can come over anytime.  
  
Gordo: Ok. Anything else you wanted to tell me?  
  
Lizzie: Ummm.....Gordo...nevermind yeah that's it! See you tomorrow. Bye!  
  
Gordo: Bye Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone and went to bed happy she got to hear Gordo's voice. *The Next Day* Lizzie got up extra early so she could take a shower and pick out a nice outfit to wear. She still had to clean up a little and was running out of time. Gordo could get there at any minute. She was hoping Gordo would come when Miranda was already there,because she would feel kind of akward being around Gordo alone.  
  
Before she new it the door bell rang and when she opened it she saw Gordo standing there.  
  
"Hi Gordo!" Lizzie said nervously.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, Can I come in?" He asked.  
  
"Oh Sure, um would you like some soda or something?" Lizzie asked trying to act as normal as possible.  
  
"No thanks." said Gordo.  
  
The doorbell rang again and Lizzie new it was Miranda. Suddenly all pressure had gone away.  
  
As soon as Lizzie opened the door Gordo heard screams and cry and laughing. "That has to be Miranda" He thought to himself.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie couldn't stop hugging and crying. It had been a couple months since they had seen each other. Gordo joined them.  
  
After they'd talked for a while they decided to go watch T.V. There was just a small couch in Lizzie's living room, and Gordo sat directly in the middle with Miranda at his left. Leaving Lizzie to sit at his right.  
  
"Why don't you sit down Lizzie?" Gordo asked as he patted the empty space next to him.  
  
"um, w-why don't you guys just watch t.v I have to go to the bathroom, be right back!" Lizzie said running to the bathroom.  
  
"Something is definantly up with her lately. Don't you think?" Gordo asked.  
  
"You mean you don't know Gordo?" Miranda asked him with a weird look on her face.  
  
"Know what?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Lizzie LIKES you." She said in almost a whisper.  
  
So what do you guys think so far?? Thanks again for the awesome reviews! Keep 'em comin'! Ciao for now *Celena* 


	4. My Love, Lizzie

Chapter 4 My Love, Lizzie.  
  
Gordo just sat there with so many thoughts running through his head. Was what Miranda telling him true? Did Lizzie really have feelings for him? He hoped so. He didn't get his hopes up though this was probably just another one of those dreams he always has. He will wake up and it will all be over, but he didn't want it to be.  
  
"Gordo. Are you okay? You've been sitting there for like 10 minutes and haven't said a word." Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah, I just don't believe what you're telling me that's all." Gordo said.  
  
"Well, it's true. Please don't tell Lizzie I told you though. She's going to talk to you today. I just know it, and that's why I'm gonna leave. Just tell Lizzie I had to leave and I'll call her later, Ok?" Miranda said.  
  
"Sure thing. Oh and Miranda..Thanks for being such a great friend." Gordo said.  
  
"No problem. You're a great friend to. Well, bye Gordo. I better run before Lizzie gets back! Ciao." Miranda said as she was walking to the door.  
  
"Bye. See ya later." Gordo said.  
  
*A few minutes later*  
  
Lizzie came running down the stairs to see Gordo sitting all by himself. "Hey Gordo. Um, where's Miranda?  
  
"Oh, yeah,um she had to leave. She said she'll call you later." Gordo said.  
  
"ok" Lizzie said. Full of excitment that she would be all alone with Gordo, but at the same time terrified. "Soooo.. Gordo. Wanna come up to my room?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"sure. why not?" Gordo said.  
  
As they walked into Lizzie's room, she knew this was the perfect time to talk to Gordo. "Gordo. I need to talk to you." Lizzie said nervously.  
  
" Ok, what do you need to talk about?" Gordo asked already knowing what was coming.  
  
" Alright, I really need to get this off of my chest. Gordo how would you react if I said that I loved you?" Lizzie asked.  
  
" Well, I would react by saying, I love you too. I have always loved you Lizzie Mcguire and I always will love you." Gordo said smiling.  
  
"Aw, Gordo,I had no idea!" Lizzie said crying.  
  
" Lizzie, will you be my girlfriend?"Gordo said.  
  
"Of course I will!" Lizie said happily.  
  
"Great we are a couple!" Gordo screamed.  
  
Then, something happend and Lizzie lost control. She leaned in and gave Gordo a hard kiss on the lips, which eventually turned in to a french kiss. It seemed like it lasted forever, but actually only lasted a few seconds.  
  
"wow" they said in unison.  
  
"we have got to do that more often" Said Gordo.  
  
"I agree" Lizzie said laughing.  
  
Sorry it took me SO long to update=( I've been really bust with school. So, What do you think??? Please keep reading and reviewing! I won't give up on you guys. Ciao for now *Celena* 


End file.
